dtben10s_thomas_and_friends_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Bill is a character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Bill enjoys playing tricks on the other engines but shows great respect for others including his brother Stepney and his twin Ben would always be there for them. He can be seen as a bit of a procrastinator because he and Ben had to take a train on Sodor Day that they were suppost to do a few days ago. Appearances Season 2 "Friends and Foes" TBA "R.I.P" TBA "Mainland Visit" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 5" TBA "Aftermath" TBA "Now A Mainland Engine" TBA cameo "Arry's Trial" TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Season 3 Moving On TBA Back To Crewe TBA Mixed Traffic Engine TBA Set To Explode TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 4 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA D10’s Back TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 "The Sodor Memorial Stand" TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Mount Sodor Again TBA "Saved From Scrap" TBA Healing TBA The Storm TBA 87546 TBA To Kingdom Come TBA What Comes After TBA Ghosts TBA A New Beginning TBA Killed Victims This shows the victims Bill has killed: * Duck (Indirectly Caused : Accidental) * Gordon (Indirectly Caused : Accidental) * Thomas (Indirectly Caused : Accidental) * Himself (Accidental) Death Killed By * Himself (Accidental) * Ben (Caused : Accidental) * Troublesome Trucks (Caused) * Lady (Indirectly Caused) Bill and Ben were taking a train on Sodor Day that they were suppose to do yesterday. All of a sudden on the hill, Bill was not coupled to the breakvan and Ben was pushed by the Troublesome Trucks. The breakvan got derailed and at the rear was the fuel tankers. When entering Knapford Station, Bill (who was trying to save Ben) accidentally ran into the fuel tankers, causing them to blow up and take him with them. List Of Appearances Season 2 * "Friends and Foes" * "R.I.P" * "Mainland Visit" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 5" * "Aftermath" * "Now A Mainland Engine" (No Lines) * "Arry's Trial" * “Losing A Good Friend” Season 3 * “Moving On” * “Back To Crewe” * “Mixed Traffic Engine” * “Set To Explode” * “Things Fall Apart” * “The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2” * “The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3” * “The Diesel Vengeance - Part 4” * “The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6'' * “Mourning Losses” * “Bluebells Forever” * “D10’s Back” * Playing Dead Season 4 * "The Sodor Memorial Stand" (No Lines) * The Goldust Miracle * Mount Sodor Again (No Lines) * "Saved From Scrap" (No Lines) * Healing * The Storm (No Lines) * 87546 * To Kingdom Come * What Comes After (Corpse) * Ghosts (Corpse) * A New Beginning (Photograph) TTTE Films * Blood Fair (Death) Trivia * As of To Kingdom Come, Bill has appeared in 5 episode thumbnail arts. * Bill, Duck and Gordon are the last characters to die on screen. * Bill is the only twin in the series whose debut is separate from the other twin. ** Donald and Douglas both first appeared in "Dirty Diesel" ** 'Arry and Bert both first appeared in "Friends and Foes" ** Splatter and Dodge both first appeared in "Escape" Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Season 1 Cameos Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Twins Category:Dead